


Claiming Her Prize

by flickawhip



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 03:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6140692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>299) Penniless and Purchased by Julia James<br/>Desperate times...<br/>'Do you require a professional date? Blonde female available for discreet private service at a price. Call Phantom xx'<br/>... Require desperate measures...<br/>Squish is outraged to see Phantom — her Phantom — parading herself for purchase! She needs her to stop immediately, but the only way to do that is to pay for her time… and keep her out of her bed!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Decisions.

The paper sits open as Squish paces, she knew, had always known, that the woman she had become close to could, and in most cases would, sell her soul to get the money needed to live. She hated it. Phantom was hers, after all. They had promised that much. Desperation for money was just not reason enough for her to watch the woman she loved, at the least as a friend, she hadn't thought too deeply on that yet, doing this. 

The paper lists a few prices and options, but, thankfully, there is none listed for 'to keep'. At the least Phantom has promised to keep that for them both. 

How could she stop her? 

She would have to pay her to stay with her... alone. Pay for her time, and... if she could manage it, preserve their friendship.


	2. Companionship

Phantom, when she arrives, is quiet, as promised. She is silent almost even as she makes her way inside. It is only when the door shuts she speaks. 

"You can't do this... Squish..."

"Shut up. I'm paying you to stay... as a friend. We can manage that... at least, can't we...?"

Phantom sighs, half-relaxes but speaks gently. 

"And when the money runs out?"

"By then, hopefully, you will have some other way to... make money."

Phantom's eyes flash as she turns to look at Squish, her friend, the woman she had dared to love. 

"I enjoy it..."

"How can you? Anyone can..."

"No. I control who has me. Who I take."

Squish sighs, then speaks softly. 

"I don't like you doing it..."

"I know."

Phantom sighs, then speaks softly. 

"It isn't often... the money I do make... lasts."

The argument over they settle in silence, Phantom quietly working on fixing her ripped dresses, marks of what had happened clear on her skin but no fear there as she works. 

They stay together for months, then, as predicted, the money slows, then runs out.


	3. Choices

"What if I... asked you to stay?"

Squish's voice catches and Phantom's eyes flicker over her face. 

"I would love to... but we are bankrupt... we need money."

"I can work..."

"I can't stay... not now, not when you..."

"Phantom."

Phantom turns in the doorway. 

"I love you.."

Phantom sighs, then smiles. 

"I love you too Squish. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." 

Phantom returns that night, tired, but smiling, her voice soft. 

"It might not be perfect Squish, but we can make it work..."

Squish, despite herself, tries hard not to respond, but, as is always the case, can't help but give in eventually. 

"Fine... at least until I can find a solid job."

Phantom smiles, kissing her cheek gently. 

"Of course."

It is the start of a whole new life for them both.


End file.
